Remembering Lily
by ArtemisPotter
Summary: Professor Snape grades papers one night and remembers a certain woman from his past. This is a flashback of Snapes school days. PG-13 for later stuff and this is a maybe!
1. Grading Papers

**Remembering Lily**

****

**A/N**: Sup people! Yeah, anyway, here's the deal. Professor Snape is grading papers when he remembers someone. If you can't figure out who it is, well, then you need help! :) Anyway...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I was J.K.Rowling, I would be writing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. For those of you who don't know what I mean, I own nothing except the plot and all stuff you don't recognize.

Chapter 1: Grading Papers

Professor Severus Snape was found one rainy night in his office grading some 4th year Gryffindor papers. He worked diligently, only pausing to switch papers. It was a lonely process, but he never complained. That is, until he got to Hermione Granger's paper. Hermione the perfect student whose greatest fear was receiving a 9 out of 10 on a piece of homework.

"Idiot girl," he said, "always writing more than what is asked for." As usual, she made a perfect score and wrote a whole parchment more than what was required. Nevertheless, he continued grading papers. Nothing interrupted his train of thought until he reached Harry Potter's essay.

Severus remembered how he had overheard a conversation Harry had with Cho Chang. From what he heard, Potter was trying to ask Cho to Triwizard Yule Ball. He was about to tell them to kindly not pass hormones in the corridors when they both quickly walked off, each looking embarrassed.

Severus quickly scanned the paper. Of course there were a few mistakes, but overall Harry did ok. He continued working on when he suddenly took out Harry Potter's paper again. All he did was stare at it through watery eyes. He knew he should just push it out of his memory. He did not want to remember this, and yet, he did. Potter's conversation with Cho made him remember...the rain made him remember...even Hogwarts made him remember...it was on this cold rainy night that the Potion Master remembered Lily.

**A/N:** I know it's short but there was nothing left to add. I already have the second chapter written...I just want some reveiws telling me if I should continue! Remember, you are welcome to comment and say just about anything. I don't mind criticism or suggestions. I love all my reviewers!


	2. Potions with a Friend

**Remembering Lily**

**A/N:** Hey people. A special thanks to Destiny and Oceandreamz for being my first reviwers. I started to write this story after I learned that if you rearranged Severus Snape, you get Pursues Evans. I knew this had to be Lily because when would Snape ever meet Petunia. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K.R. I would be writing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!

Chapter 2: Potions with a Friend

It was on one cold, rainy day during his 5th year at Hogwarts that Severus found himself hurrying towards the dungeons. He cursed himself for sleeping in and was desperately trying to get to Potions on time. He vaguely wondered why any of his roommates did not wake him up. _That's because they don't like you Severus, _a voice in his head told him. _You don't have any friends. You're just an ugly oddball no one likes. It's not as if you already don't know this. Remember what Black said?_ Severus of course remembered the day Black had told him no one cared for him. He tried to prove him wrong by hanging out with his fellow classmates, but what Black said had been true. No one liked him.

Severus was so deep in thought that he turned the next corner and collided with a girl he was not familiar with.

"Sorry," he mumbled, helping her up.

"That's quite all right," she replied. Severus took a minute to look the girl over. She had red, wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. It contrasted so well with her fair complexion. She looked at him through startling green, almond-shaped eyes. "Are you headed to Potions?" she asked.

Severus nodded and followed her into the classroom. They took their seats just as the bell rang. Professor Sils entered the classroom and quickly started teaching the day's lesson.

"Today, you shall all make a potion known as the Calming Draught. O.W.L.S. are this year and we need to stock up on this potion. Since I know how much you all love one another, I will assign you partners. Slytherins and Gryffindors together. You all must learn to work with people you dislike."

The word 'dislike' was an understatement. The two Houses glared at each other through eyes full of hatred. "Now let's see," the Potions Mistress said, "how about Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape..."

Severus did not know who Ms. Evans was, so he waited until the girl he crashed into earlier approached him.

"Err...Severus Snape?" she asked uncertainly. Severus nodded and she smiled. "Lily Evans," she said, while sticking out her hand, "pleased to make your acquaintance." Severus stared at her hand. It was the first time someone had actually offered to shake his hand. He slowly grasped her hand and she beamed at him. Severus felt his stomach do summersaults.

"Evans!" a voice from behind them shrieked. Severus turned around to find himself staring at a messy haired, chocolate-eyed boy. "Have you no House pride! Shaking hands with a Slytherin! And to make things worse, it's Snape! The greasy-haired oddball! Have you no shame?"

Severus was about to retaliate, but to his surprise, Lily got their first.

"You're such a prat, Potter!" she spat at him. Severus watched her in amazement. "You're so...ugh! I can't even find a word to describe how absolutely disgusted I am with you. Who cares if he's in Slytherin? This is exactly the kind of attitude I would expect from someone as arrogant as you! You...you....ugh...just get out of my sight!"

James grinned at her as if he enjoyed being yelled at. He turned and went back to his partner. Lily watched him go and turned to get the ingredients for the potion. Severus stood in shock. She basically just stood up to him. No one had ever defended him. No one passed him a second glance when he was being tormented by The Marauders. And now, just now, Lily Evans, a Gryffindor, stood up for him. He didn't understand it.

"Severus, are you all right?" Lily had returned with the ingredients. She was looking at him intently. "Is something wrong?"

Severus stared at her. He was contemplating whether or not he should tell her the truth. Would she laugh at him? Would she think badly of him? He decided he had nothing to lose.

"It's just that..."he began, uncertain of how to say it, "I've never had a friend before. I never had someone stand up for me...or not cringe when they looked at me...or helped me if I was being pranked. And then I know you for a few moments and you've...at the risk of sounding really dumb...done more for me than anyone else. And, well, I was shocked."

Lily just gawked at him. He knew he shouldn't have told her anything. Now she was going to laugh at him. Life wasn't fair. He had always been jealous of the Marauders. He hated to admit it, but he was. They had everything he wanted, and now, he just made a fool of himself in front of this beautiful girl. _Beautiful girl? He just wasn't thinking straight. He never called anyone beautiful. He should hate her, but he didn't. She was in Gryffindor, but he didn't hate her. She hasn't done anything to me yet. I'm sure she will though But still, beautiful?. He was still shocked about what she had said. Yeah, that was it._

"Wow, I didn't expect that Severus," she said quietly. Then, even more quietly, "I'll be your friend."

Severus at first thought he hadn't heard correctly, but she repeated herself in a more confident voice.

"I'll be your friend. That is, as long as you don't mind being friends with a Gryffindor." She was teasing him and a faint smile touched Severus's lips.

"All right then. I'd like that. Friends."

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw James shaking with fury. He smiled inwardly and continued making the potion with his new friend.

**A/N:** Do you love it? Hate it? Tell me? Please.


	3. Potter's Warning

**Remembering Lily**

**A/N:** It took me a while to post this chapter I know. I had a little writer's block. Anyway…thanks to all my reviewers.

**Disclaimer:** If you haven't figured it out by now that I am not J.K.Rowling…I must declare that you should seek help immediately.

Chapter 3: Potter's Warning

Severus had never before felt happier. A friend was exactly what he needed and up till now, he had not realized why anyone bothered to make friends. Lily was everything he needed. She was kind, smart, polite, and tried not to hurt Severus's feeling. He wasn't her best friend in the world, since they had only met, but he didn't feel as lonely anymore.

The whole school seemed to notice this new friendship that was forming. Dumbledore and some other teachers nodded approvingly. Most students found it odd but left them alone. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors, well the Slytherins and James Potter, were the only ones who really had a problem with it.

On several occasions, Severus found himself in front of a group of angry Slytherins. He thought this was all very amusing. These were the same people who had taunted him. To think that his own House would stand up for him, but no. Now, these same people were calling him a House-traitor and threw snide comments his way. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to this.

Lily's problem was much simpler because she only had to deal with James. She did this quite well since she had six years practice. James would usually come up and yell a bunch of rubbish at him. Severus found it funny knowing that James was jealous. James had tried for years to make Lily like him, and he had never succeeded. Severus was on the spot for one day, and he instantly became Lily's friend. Lily, however, did not find it amusing, and Severus soon learned that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes.

So one day, several months into his 5th year, Severus was found in the library writing a Charms essay. He sat quietly until he heard someone call his name.

"Pssst…hey Snape!" a voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw a hand protruding from one of the bookshelves beckoning him to come forward. Severus sighed and decided to go along with the charade. He turned the bookcase and found himself staring into a pair of angry hazel eyes.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus asked exasperated.

"Listen Snape," James said coolly, "I'll cut to the chase. I don't want you anywhere near Lily again. She doesn't need someone like you to be her friend. I mean, who'd want to be friends with you? No one in your own House even like's you. Lily's just being your friend because she pities you. She really doesn't like you at all. And, well…why should she? So, I'm warning you…stay away from her. If you don't…well…let's just keep it a surprise. I'm sure you'll find out."

Severus stared at him angrily. "Now let me tell you something Potter! You're such a prat! I can see why Lily turned you down all these years. You always want what you can't have…Lily's what you want…but she's too clever for you. And now…you're trying to threaten me into giving up my friendship with her? You must be crazy! When have I ever taken any of your threats seriously? I mean come on!" And with that he turned and left the library.

James looked after him, furious. He didn't understand how Lily could be his friend. He didn't understand why she wouldn't go out with him. He didn't understand many things, but he was determined to make Snape's days at Hogwarts a living hell.

Severus was now on the grounds. He decided to go to the lake and pay a visit to the Giant Squid. Severus's head was racing with what Potter had just said. _Lily's just being your friend because she pities you. She really doesn't like you at all._ What if he was right? He quickly rid himself of that thought. He couldn't let Potter get to him.

He had arrived at the lake and saw a familiar red head sitting by the shore. He smiled and headed towards her.

"Hello Lily. Come to visit the Giant Squid?"

"Oh! Severus," she said, "I didn't notice you. Sit down. Yes, I really needed to get away from the caste. I couldn't concentrate and I didn't feel like finishing my Charms essay. I mean…I'm almost done…I just needed a break. What about you?"

"Same," he muttered. They sat together in silence until Severus finally asked her the question that had been bugging him. "Lily, why don't you hate me?"

"Friends don't hate friends, Severus," she said lightly.

"I know…I mean…why didn't you hate me from the beginning? Because I was a Slytherin?"

Lily took a while to respond. "I never hated anyone Severus. That's what drives us all apart. It's exactly what that new dark wizard…Voldemort wants. Let me put it this way. You are familiar with all the prejudice against muggle-borns, correct?"

Severus nodded and waited for her to continue.

"The purebloods believe they are superior because of their blood. Wouldn't it be also logical for a muggle-born to hate a pureblood because well…they're a pureblood? It's all very stupid…hating each other because of our roots. I find it all confusing and I don't understand why anyone has to be so prejudice."

They sat in silence pondering about this. It seemed to make sense to Severus now. It seemed so clear and simple he wondered why anyone had not brought it up before. He was now sure that she wasn't his friend just because she pitied him.

"Well…that explains a lot. You're wiser than your years Lily. And now if you do not run you'll soon be very wet."

Lily looked at him confusedly. Severus smiled mischievously and looked over at the lake. Comprehension dawned on Lily face, but she was too late. Severus had already grabbed her and pushed her into the lake.

Lily laughed and took out her wand. She charmed the water to repeatedly attack Severus. "Give up," she yelled.

"Never."

This continued for quite some time. All you heard was laughing and shrieking. It was a while before they both had calmed down and realized how stupid they had been. It had been a pretty chilly afternoon, and they both stood shivering. Severus charmed them dry and they headed back towards the castle.

Towards the end of dinner that night, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"I have an announcement to make," he said and waited for everyone to quiet down. "This year's Head Boy and Head Girl, Amos Diggory and Molly Prewett, have decided to host a dance for the school before the Christmas holidays. The dance is open to 4th years and above, but you may ask a younger student if you wish. More details will come. Oh, but here's the catch. You must have a date to attend. All complaints may be directed to the Head Boy and Girl. That is all"

Some students clapped and cheered while others were plotting ways to seek revenge on the Head Boy and Girl. Some students didn't seem to care. Severus was one of these people. He knew he couldn't get a date and he really didn't want to embarrass himself. He snuck a glance over at the Gryffindor table and caught sight of Lily. She was eagerly chatting with one of her friends. Probably about the ball, thought Severus. He knew someone would most likely ask her, and he was surprised when this knowledge seemed to hurt him.

**A/N:** Please review. I need some ideas and I want to know if you like it. Do all the characters seem at least a little in character? Am I moving too fast? Do you have any idea what I'm talking about? Please…review this and tell me what you think! Love ya'll! Reem


	4. Notice

**Remembering Lily**

**A/N:** Ok, before everyone bites my head off hear me out.

I know that I haven't updated in a long time, and that's mainly because of two reasons:

Reason number 1- I'm currently working on my other story, "Toying with Potter" and it's getting along really well. More people are reading it than "Remembering Lily" so I'm going to keep updating that one until I finish it. If you haven't read, "Toying with Potter" please do. You'll like it! I promise.

Reason number 2- I don't like the way that this story is going. I really like the 1st chapter, but I don't like chapters 2 and 3, or how chapter 4 was getting along. I'm really grateful to all my reviewers but this story is going to have to be put on hiatus, which means break. I want to finish "Toying with Potter" first, and rewrite "Remembering Lily". I am definitely going to finish this story though. I'll probably revise the first chapter in a while, but I won't put it up until I've finished my other story.

I really don't know how I want to structure this story, but it will be a lot better than it is right now. I may do a 5-chapter ficlet, or a full-length story, or I may do a 2-shot. Does anyone have any suggestions? My first edition moved way to fast. If you have any comments, suggestions on how to make it better, or you just want to say hi, please let me know.

For those who want to know what my other story is about I'll give you a brief summary. Lily agrees to go out with James as a plot for revenge. She basically gets him to fall in love with her so that she can dump him, break his heart, and get back at him for all the pranks he pulled. Unbeknownst (is that a word?) to her…love doesn't work that way.

Thank you all! You're all really wonderful!

Love always,

ArtemisPotter


End file.
